Lorelai Snap(chats)
by brittaden
Summary: Set in present day. A smart phone, an addictive app, and a certain blue-eyed brunette that just loves her chief caffeine enabler.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Snapchat. I just like to use Snapchat for fictional characters and then write about it.**

* * *

Lorelai hid her phone just below the counter when Luke turned her way. She smiled at him and resumed drinking her coffee, keeping the hand that held her phone just out of his eyesight until he turned back away from her and went to serve another customer. She had to time this perfectly because the last time she was too slow and he caught her. The end results of her actions being him refusing to serve her a danish on the holiest day of the week, danish day.

Of course later that night, he entered the house grumbling about slow business, which was never a real threat, and how he had to do something about the leftovers instead of of just throwing them away because that was just a waste of food and since he just happened to know someone that appreciated the leftovers he figured he would bring them to that certain person. Then a bag was plopped down onto the coffee table in front of her. A bag that contained exactly one cherry danish.

But today wasn't danish day and if she timed it just right, she could get his attention and snap the picture before he realized what was going on. She knew that he would understand what she was doing but by that time, his picture would have already been snapped and sent off to Rory and April. Her phone would be put away until a response came from either of their girls.

She watched as he talked with a customer and began to take down their order; his face was angled just enough towards her that there was no need to get his attention. This might even be a time that she would get away with it. Those were rare. And usually while he was sleeping. Her thumb hovered over the screen waiting for the precise moment when his face filled her screen and everything was lined up perfectly. She got that when he swiveled around and wrapped his hand around the handle of the coffee pot. As quickly as she could, because he still wasn't watching her and would possibly never know, her thumb pressed down on the touch screen.

Oh but he knew. That was evident in how he snapped his head in her direction and gave her that look he always gave her when she did this. The 'annoyed, what in the hell is so entertaining about this' look. The sound of the camera shutter was the culprit because she forgot to turn the sound off. She _always_ forgot to turn the sound off.

She ducked her head, avoiding his gaze and trying not to show him that she was smiling over the image that graced her screen. A backwards baseball cap, a flannel shirt (his wardrobe hadn't changed much over the years, besides flannel was in again), all decorated with a pair of floppy, puppy ears, and a puppy nose making him the most adorable and grumpy puppy she had even seen. Her fingers flew over the illuminated screen of her phone as she typed out what she hoped would be a message that the girls would understand since she was trying to send it off before Luke said something about the usage of smart phones in his diner. Which was usually followed by a rant on smart phones in general and their hold on people, especially the younger generation. Then she would remind him that even he took advantage of the uses of his own smart phone since she made him get one because it made it easier to stay in touch with April and Rory which was when the rant came to an end.

As soon as her phone showed that the snap was sent to both Rory and April, she felt someone come up behind her. The unique mixture of scents that featured fried foods and soap with an underlying note of coffee let her know that it could be no other person than the very man she just made into a puppy via one of her favorite apps. Her head tilted to the side and she already had a smile on her face to meet with his look from before.

"Hey doll."

"You're terrible at trying to be sneaky."

She scoffed at that. "Am not. You don't know about the all the pictures I have of you on my phone."

His eyes narrowed but there was that certain look where he knew that he wasn't really angry with her. "What other pictures?"

"Nothing," she said as she grinned at him again. Her eyes flickered down to her phone that sat on the counter as it lit up with a notification. April. Her fingers curled around the phone and she picked it up to read the response. She flashed it in his face. "See it makes her happy."

His face softened as he read his daughter's words on the screen and then as quick as it was there, it was gone and replaced by a message from Rory that expressed nearly the same sentiments as the message before. The corners of his mouth had turned up into a slight smile and his shoulder was nudged when Lorelai noticed. He moved back from her, walking back around the counter to refill her coffee cup that he noticed was empty.

"A little warning next time would be nice. The angle was off."

She watched him for a moment, giving him a smile at the same time he gave her one. There was something said about her still being on her phone despite the sign he continuously pointed out but she was too busy typing out responses to their daughters asking which filter they would like to see next.

* * *

 **Short, I know. But I could see Lorelai being a fan of Snapchat and all of it's filters.**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
